User talk:Dragon Mage
---- The Bitmap are too heavy in filesize, you mst save the file in a lighter format, like GIF or JPG [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:31, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Your work is awesome and detailed! I hope you will keep updating it [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:33, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Pegasus! May your stay here be interesting, productive and overall enjoyable! I shall commence reading your articles as soon as possible, i wish you luck in expanding and editing your world. If you should require assistance at any time, just leave a message on my page, and a response will be up within 24 hours. Hope to talk to you soon, Flamefang 00:07, 4 November 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hello, Dragon Mage. ---- No problem, questions never bug me, I am ready to help anyone who needs help in this wiki To change a file extension: * Open your bitmap using MSPaint * Click in the "Save as..." function of the "File" menu * There will appear an inputbox. In the "File Type" (or "Extension") list of the input box select "JPEG (*.JPG)". (the list is the one below the "Name" texbox) * Save the file with a new name That is all! ---- Your article Drakace Island is lacking a category identifier. If the category of your articles is going to be "Drakace", just write Category:Drakace at the end of the article text, if you are going to "Articles by Dragon Mage", write Category:Articles by Dragon Mage, so so... The categories are useful to know what other articles are related to a given realm/mythology if you are going to create articles about different races, beasts, etc of your mythology I especially liked the Benu and the Unicorn (your unicorn race reminds me mine! :)). The sea elves are a really original touch, I think I have not seen that before. I am anxious to see more [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Greetings, your world is going to be the featured work of November! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:49, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Done! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Its not that we're obsessed with it, its just that i'd personally like to see a change in some of the fantasy i read, and that i create. There's noithing wrong with High fantasy, i support it wholeheartedly. Its just that this genre remains undeveloped and minor compared to the others. Also, Kaile isn't completely non-stereotypical. We have Elves and Dragons as well. Perhaps they aren't the Generic elf or Dragon, but for now that are named that way. Flamefang 22:20, 14 November 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I am making some experiments with the css settings, I have not checked the results on different browsers yet [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:07, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Well, the NSFW thingy is not a requirement at all. It is just a personal goal of Flamefang and other community members. I like your world just like it is. I think Drakace Island is a "really" original world! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC)